This invention relates to a powered system, such as a train, an off-highway vehicle, a marine, a transport vehicle or an agriculture vehicle, more particularly to a method and computer software code for optimized fuel efficiency, emission output, vehicle performance, infrastructure and environment mission performance of the diesel powered system. In addition, the present invention relates to systems or methods that are used to determine a route a vehicle is to follow on a road, track or route network. More specifically, the invention relates to a systems or methods that utilize data relative to a route networks to predict, and if necessary adapt a predicted route to optimize fuel efficiency during a planned trip or mission of the vehicle.
Some powered systems such as, but not limited to, off-highway vehicles, marine diesel powered propulsion plants, transport vehicles such as transport buses, agricultural vehicles, and rail vehicle systems or trains, are typically powered by one or more diesel power units, or diesel-fueled power generating units. With respect to rail vehicle systems, a diesel power unit is usually a part of at least one locomotive powered by at least one diesel internal combustion engine and the train further includes a plurality of rail cars, such as freight cars. Usually more than one locomotive is provided wherein the locomotives are considered a locomotive consist.
An operator is usually aboard a locomotive to insure the proper operation of the locomotive, and when there is a locomotive consist, the operator is usually aboard a lead locomotive. A locomotive consist is a group of locomotives that operate together in operating a train. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the locomotive, or locomotive consist, the operator also is responsible for determining operating speeds of the train and forces within the train that the locomotives are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the locomotive and various trains over the specified terrain. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribeable operating parameters, such as speeds, emissions and the like that may vary with the train location along the track. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for assuring in-train forces remain within acceptable limits.
In marine applications, an operator is usually aboard a marine vehicle to insure the proper operation of the vessel, and when there is a vessel consist, the lead operator is usually aboard a lead vessel. As with the locomotive example cited above, a vessel consist is a group of vessels that operate together in operating a combined mission. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the vessel, or vessel consist, the lead operator also is responsible for determining operating speeds of the consist and forces within the consist that the vessels are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the vessel and various consists over the specified waterway or mission. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribeable operating speeds and other mission parameters that may vary with the vessel location along the mission. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for assuring mission forces and location remain within acceptable limits.
In the case of multiple diesel power powered systems, which by way of example and limitation, may reside on a single vessel, power plant or vehicle or power plant sets, an operator is usually in command of the overall system to insure the proper operation of the system, and when there is a system consist, the operator is usually aboard a lead system. Defined generally, a system consist is a group of powered systems that operate together in meeting a mission. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the single system, or system consist, the operator also is responsible for determining operating parameters of the system set and forces within the set that the system are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the system and various sets over the specified space and mission. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribeable operating parameters and speeds that may vary with the system set location along the route. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for assuring in-set forces remain within acceptable limits.
However, with respect to a locomotive, even with knowledge to assure safe operation, the operator cannot usually operate the locomotive so that the fuel consumption is minimized for each trip. For example, other factors that must be considered may include emission output, operator's environmental conditions like noise/vibration, a weighted combination of fuel consumption and emissions output, etc. This is difficult to do since, as an example, the size and loading of trains vary, locomotives and their fuel/emissions characteristics are different, and weather and traffic conditions vary.
A train owner usually owns a plurality of trains wherein the trains operate over a network of railroad tracks. Because of the integration of multiple trains running concurrently within the network of railroad tracks, wherein scheduling issues must also be considered with respect to train operations, train owners would benefit from a way to optimize fuel efficiency and emission output so as to save on overall fuel consumption while minimizing emission output of multiple trains while meeting mission trip time constraints.
Likewise, owners and/or operators of off-highway vehicles, transportation vehicles, agricultural vehicles, marine powered propulsion plants, and/or stationary diesel powered systems would appreciate the financial benefits realized when these diesel powered system produce optimize fuel efficiency, emission output, fleet efficiency, and mission parameter performance so as to save on overall fuel consumption while minimizing emission output while meeting operating constraints, such as but not limited to mission time constraints.
Railways are very complex systems that include an extensive network of railroad tracks that typically have multiple trains operating or traveling on the tracks at any given time. The track network is divided into multiple regions and a dispatcher is assigned to monitor the movement of trains in a respective region of the train network. When an engineer on a train is ready operate and move a train on a track network, the engineer calls the dispatcher and identifies the train and announces the train is prepared to start. Taking into account various factors such as railroad routing rules, origin and destination of the train, speed restrictions and maintenance locations, the dispatcher develops a train route that is divided into multiple route segments.
Usually, route segments are generated in about fifteen to thirty mile increments. Signals from the dispatch center are transmitted to track field equipment such as signal lights, track switches etc. The field equipment is activated to essentially define a segment of the route the train is following. For example, switches may be activated to move the train to another track, or signals may be generated that are representative of the track the train is traveling on and speed limit. In response to the field equipment signals or in response to verbal commands of the dispatcher, the engineer controls the speed of the train on the track.
The engineer is primarily concerned with the speed the train is traveling on the track and arriving at the destination at a desired time. During the course of the trip, an engineer may make decisions to either slow the train, or increase the power output or speed of the train. However, some of these decisions may be dictated solely on the engineering seeing that the train arrives at its destination on time. Accordingly, these decisions may compromise fuel consumption of the train and locomotives.
Many railroads have incorporated at dispatch stations movement planner systems for controlling the movement of a plurality of trains on a track network. Dispatch stations may use these systems to configure segments of a train route; however, as described above, only segments of the entire route are communicated to the track field equipment, responsive to which the engineer manually or a train controller automatically controls the speed of the train.
Presently, there does not exist a system or method onboard a locomotive for predicting an entire route of a train from its origin to its destination. By utilizing such an onboard system that considers the existing railroad track rules and other factors in predicting a route of the train from its origin to its destination. In addition, such as system may be incorporated with mission or trip optimizing systems and methods, such as those disclosed in the above crossed-referenced patent applications, to develop a fuel efficient throttle position strategy for an entire train route from origin to destination.